About a Week
by GodofFiction
Summary: alright, so i misspelled Alan's name, but it still works, because it's hot. please!, feedback!


Alright, yadda yadda yadda, I don't own the rights to this, blah blah blah, I don't even know who's on first. (I love Abbot and Costello. I am not making any money off of this, but I'm sure I would, if I were able to.

"Mom! Have you seen my Particle decelerator?" Luke asked Sarah- Jane.

"No. Maybe if you would clean your roo- oh. It is clean." She walked in to find a near spotless teenagers room. That was not something she expected.

"Yeah… OH! I know! I must have left it at Maria's." he said in epiphany.

"Why did you take a particle decelerator to Maria's house?" Sarah- Jane asked.

"We wanted to make banana smoothies." He said nonchalantly.

"Why not just use a blender?"

"That's hardly any fun, is it?"

"… just go get it back. Don't come home till you found it"

"Yeah yeah"

Luke walked across the street to his friend's house to find his decelerator. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that something great was going to happen. _Maybe I'll find it and get a huge raise to my allowance. Of course, I would need an allowance to have, first. _He thought to himself.

He walked up to the door, and knocked on it. _Tap-tap-tap-tap_.

Allen was just getting out of the shower when he heard the knocking. He answered it to find Maria's friend Luke standing there, staring at him in amazement. Luke noticed Allen's six- pack immediately. They both blushed; Luke at the sight of the man in nothing but a towel, and Allen at the fact that the boy was staring at him.

"yeah, Luke?" Allen asked

"Uuuhhhhh…. Oh! Yeah… umm, I think I left my particle decelerator here a couple days ago and I was wondering if I could look for it. Is Maria here?"

"well, actually she went to be with her mother for a bit. She'll be back, but not for a while."

"oh, well… could I still look for it? If the locator is still intact then it should only take o couple of minutes… but if it isn't intact, then it'll take about a week."

"to find it? how do you know that it'll take a week?"

"many calculations. Lots and lots of calculations."

"okay, well I'll just be getting dressed. Feel free to look around. If you get hungry, you're more than welcome to any food you want."

"thank you." Luke went up to Maria's room, turned on the locator device, and found that the device on the decelerator was in fact, not intact. He sighed. He didn't want to intrude in Allen's home. But, he also didn't want to keep a fully active particle decelerator lying about in his friend's home, especially not one that was not completely intact. He started to look. He figured it would be wiser to do that. He felt the urgent need to start cleaning the room. It was filthy. How could anyone live this way? So he tidied up. He picked up some clothes and put them in the hamper. He put CD's pack in their places and in the right boxes. Sooner or later, he had cleaned the entire room, and there was no trace of the particle decelerator. How disappointing. He checked under the bed, and didn't find anything… except for one particularly interesting thing. It was a magazine. Not a girl's clothing magazine, or a perfume magazine, or anything he expected a girl to have under her bed. It was a gay porn magazine. What was Maria doing with this? He flipped through it and found that he rather enjoyed these images. He felt his pants getting tighter, and had to take them off. He couldn't stand the constricting fabric suffocating his hard cock. He whipped out his dick and stroked it roughly. He didn't even know that the door was wide open and Allen could see everything. Allen walked into the room and just watched Luke jerk off. He was actually enjoying it a little. Well, okay. He was enjoying it a _lot_. His cock was getting harder and harder as he kept watching, making sure not to make a sound. He slipped off his jeans, and pulled down his briefs. He stroked his member softly, and he couldn't help but let out a moan. Luke turned around fast to see Allen, his best friend's father, jerking off behind him. He was turned on even more, and didn't know why he wasn't freaking out.

"You have a nice cock, Luke. Big for your age." Said Allen.

"…Thank … you…" Luke said slowly. He wasn't sure why he wasn't calling the police, but it was probably because he was also jerking off in a girl's room, and he kind of wanted to see what would happen next. "This isn't mine. I found it under the bed." He held up the porn magazine.

"I don't care. It's not what I came for." He walked over to Luke and kissed him. He knew that Luke was only fourteen, but he didn't care. Luke was a sexy twink beast. He was so turned on by the whole innocent- thing way that he behaved. It made him hard all the time. He couldn't wait to do some very naughty things to him. He rushed his tongue against Luke's lower lip, and Luke's mouth opened. Allen slipped his tongue into kiss mouth and did to it what he planned to do to Luke later on. He got down to his knees and took hold of Luke's dick, and started to stroke it. Luke moaned loudly at this, and begged him to continue.

"Ohhhhh god! Keep going!" he yelled.

"I've got something much better that that for you." Said Allen, and he licked the head of Luke's huge cock and took the whole thing in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down on it and Luke almost came.

"Oh my god! This feels so good! I don't think I can hold on any longer!" and he came into Allen's talented mouth. "You've done that before, haven't you?" Luke asked Allen.

"Once or twice." Said Allen seductively.

"Can we keep going? Do you want me to d that to you?"

"I want something much better from you. Turn around, and bend over." Luke complied. Allen squeezed his butt cheeks and pulled them apart. He leaned in and started to rim Luke. Luke was immediately hard again, and moaning louder than ever. This experience was so great to him that he almost came again, right there. Allen left, and Luke was upset by this.

"Where are you going?" he whined. But, when Allen came back with a condom Luke said "Oh." And smiled. He was nervous, it being his first time. But he also was excited, it being his first time. Allen put the condom on and lined up to Luke's spite lubed hole.

"Are you ready?" he asked Luke with care

"More than you will ever know." So Allen pushed forward, and the head of his eleven inch dick was inside Luke's tight as hell hole. Luke screamed from the pain, but it quickly turned to pleasure as he pushed back on Allen, which encouraged him to push further. He pushed a few more inches into the boy, and it just got tighter as he went in. Luke couldn't keep the moans from coming out of his mouth. Allen kept pushing in more and more, further and further until the base of his cock was at Luke's no longer virgin hole. He pulled out almost all the way, right up to his head, and thrust back in.

"AHHHHHHHH! Oh my god! Do that again!" moaned Luke. So Allen happily obeyed. He pulled out and thrust back in to him, this time, hitting that special spot.

"OH GOD! I'm gonna… ungh!... I'm gonna- !" Allen slipped something on to Luke at that moment, so he wouldn't come, or orgasm until Allen wanted him to. "What is this?"

"It's called a Cock Ring. If you wear it, then you can't climax until it comes off. It is torture, but the fun kind." Allen explained with a smile on his face like he was a mastermind of sex, which he kinda was.

"you are an evil evil man. But I love it." Allen picked up speed in his thrusts, and he got pounded him harder and harder every time. He thrust his huge dick in and out of Luke so fast, and so hard that he could feel the friction building up. He didn't use any lube other than when he rimmed the boy, so it hurt both of them just a bit.

"Oh god, oh god! Luke, I'm about to come!" he came hard into Luke's ass. He moaned and moaned as the liquid filled the boy's wonderful hole. Luke wanted to take off the Cock ring, but Allen wouldn't let him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I have never bottomed before. Would you do the honors of being the first?" he asked while licking Luke's neck.

"… Absolutely!" he yelled.

"Awesome." Allen bent over, and Luke went to work on his hole the same way Allen did to him. he knelt down, and licked the hole. He thrust his tongue into Allen's pucker, and he kept going until Allen was begging to be fucked. "Please! Luke, fuck me!" How could he say no?

He got up, and lined p his nine inch hard as a rock cock and thrust into the man all the way without stopping. Revenge.

"AH! Damn you, Luke. Had I known that was going to happen, I would've bottomed first!" Allen yelled. Luke started to thrust in and out of the hole until he could feel Allen's dick getting harder and harder. He reached around the man's waist keeping his hand on him the whole time, and grabbed hold of Allen's dick, and started pumping him. He could feel the member pulsing, telling him that another climax was coming. Twenty minute later of hard pounding and pumping, Allen came all over Luke's chest, hand, and his own chest. Luke pulled out and took the ring off. Right away, he thrust back in, trying to make it as hard as he could. He thrusted for a few more minutes, then: "Oh god, Allen! I'm coming!" He came so hard that some of it actually came out of the man's hole. He felt himself being filled with the juices, and became hard again.

"Really? You're hard again?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"Well, I told you I have never bottomed before. Let's go take a shower and you can help me with this."

"Are you gonna fuck me again?"

"Do you want to? If you want to then hell yeah I will."

"I want to." They walked to the shower and got in the warm stream of water.

"So how long are you going to be coming over?"

"How long will Maria be away?"

Allen smiled. "About a month."

"Then I will have to just keep looking for the decelerator for about a month." He smiled and kissed Allen. He turned around and began the greatest month of his life.


End file.
